One example of a conventional electric connection box mounted in an automobile has a structure in which a circuit assembly is accommodated in a case. The circuit assembly includes a circuit board, bus bars wired into the circuit along the reverse face of the circuit board, and switching devices such as relays and the like that are mounted on the obverse face of the circuit board, while the bus bars are formed with terminals by bending the end thereof into substantially L-shape. The case includes a frame that is secured in position around a perimeter edge of the circuit board, and a cover that is mounted on the frame so as to cover the circuit board. Connector housings are mounted on the frame, and bus bar terminals are accommodated in hoods of the connector housing. When harness side connectors are fitted into the hoods, harness side connector terminals connect the bus bar terminals. An example of such an electric connection box is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP -2003-164039 A.
Where an electric connection box as described above is mounted in an automobile, a cabling path of an electric wire to be connected with the electric connection box may require the electric wire to be severely bent right where it is exposed from the harness side connector. For example, where an electric connection box is accommodated in another and larger box and then mounted in an automobile, this type of cabling path easily occurs. Where the wire is severely bent right near the connector, the harness side connector tends to incline in the hood, and as a result, deformation of the wall defining the hood is of concern.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an electrical connection box able to prevent or minimize deformation of hood of a connector housing.